Complices o del Amor Incondicional
by Aleksast
Summary: Historia basada en la serie original de Shin Seiki Evangelion / Neon Genesis Evangelion, donde un romance prohibido atenta con el curso planeado de las cosas. ¿Quien le dice que no al amor?
1. I Dos Desconocidos

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion es obra de Hideaki Anno y Gainax Studio, esta historia está basada en ese anime/manga, y ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Cómplices**_

_**Romance / Tragedy +16**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2014**_

**Capítulo I. Dos desconocidos**

Su vida era normal, más que normal era extremadamente monótona y mediocre, pero al menos estaba vivo y tenía casa donde vivir. Esa vida a lado de un tutor, tan desprovista de las atenciones afectivas de una familia ordinaria, esa vida que peligrosamente oscilaba entre lo miserable y lo mínimamente aceptable; porque esa persona no rompía las barreras que los distanciaban, simplemente vivían juntos porque uno de los dos era hijo de un científico poderoso y ahora viudo, parte de las personas que decidían qué hacer o deshacer con el planeta. El otro, un profesionista de la pedagogía, no despreciaba la cantidad de dinero que ese tal Ikari le enviaba cada mes por mantener con vida y en buen estado a su vástago, prefería evitar tratar a ese muchacho que relacionarse con él, pues aunque su imagen evocara la belleza de su progenitora su personalidad introvertida era peligrosamente parecida a la de su padre, sabía que él podría ordenar su ejecución con el chasquido de unos dedos si el muchacho fallecía o quedaba discapacitado, después de todo, la instrucción era clara desde el momento que se le entregó a un niño de ojos azul lavanda, o más bien, se le dio la orden de ir por el pequeño que estaba con una maleta llena de ropa y recuerdos; la causa del abandono no era relevante para él, después de todo, con esas personas lo más correcto era saber menos al respecto.

Recordó cuando el chico regresó de clases, siempre callado, dejaba sus cosas en su habitación de manera ordenada y luego se salía a caminar, y cuando el cielo dejaba caer gotas de agua, se encerraba en la biblioteca, y lo que hiciere dentro de ella ya no era de su incumbencia, al menos, si no peligraba su salud. Ese día era diferente, antes de dejarlo pasar de largo, lo detuvo parándose frente a él, y le dio un paquete que tenía leyendas de confidencial puestas tan desordenadamente que no parecía ser aquello cosa seria.

Él, desconcertado ante el cambio de rutina, tomó aquello con delicadeza y se retiró con una reverencia, a pesar de todo debía respeto a aquel individuo, su tutor, el sustituto que debía hacer las veces de su padre, debería, porque nunca lo hizo, razón por la cual desde hace muchos años comenzó a creer que lo que él pensara o sintiera no tenía tanta importancia como para externarlo, después de todo, cada sujeto que vivía en el planeta tenía sus propios contrariedades y momentos felices. Pero él no había tenido un momento feliz desde que tenía memoria.

Entonces, cuando recibió el sobre con una credencial y varios papeles con recuadros negros, sintió que las cosas desde ese momento no serían igual, y que la relativa paz que vivía en su aburrida rutina se estaba esfumando. ¿Qué había acontecido para cambiar por completo toda su circunstancia? Se reprimía el deseo de creer que su padre había cambiado, y lo quería; y esa era la razón por la cual aceptó concertar ese reencuentro, eso hasta que volvió la vista al sobre y encontró una nota sobre una fotografía. Al principio lo primero que llamó su atención fue la curiosa caligrafía de quien escribió esas palabras, literalmente "Para Shinji, te recogeré ahí, así que espera por favor, ¿Está bien?"; dos teorías había deducido al leer el mensaje: su padre pensaba hacer uso del atractivo físico de esa mujer, "Misato", con el fin de convencer a su hijo de no escapar, o bien, NERV había mandado a una novata a realizar el trabajo que probablemente realizaría mejor un grupo de custodios. Cuando finalmente leyó lo demás que estaba garabateado, además con una flecha curva, se sintió extrañamente agitado, con una mano sostenía la imagen, y con la otra palpaba la misma, recorriendo la silueta de esa mujer, y cumpliendo la indicación que ahí se le pedía, posó su atenta mirada en cierta parte de la anatomía de ella. Torció la boca, confuso, volvió los ojos a la breve carta y a la credencial provisional que venía pegada ahí. Debía de ser una broma, suponer que lo llamaran para algo importante era ridículo, después del episodio de pánico que sufrió hace tres años, era poco probable que Gendo Ikari le dirigiera la palabra, le llamara, le escribiera, recordara que existía. Rompió la carta, se tumbó sobre su cama a jugar con una pelota de béisbol, lanzándola a la pared y volviendo ésta a su poder por la misma inercia después de rebotar. Se le cruzó por la mente que quizás saldría de una vida de la cual estaba fastidiado, con el pulso acelerado, recogía cada trozo de la carta y la pegaba con el adhesivo que tenía en un cajón de su escritorio. A pesar de dormir sobre un tatami, tenía las comodidades básicas para hacer las labores que se le pedían en el Instituto Marduk, que a él le parecía tan normal y ordinario como los demás que existían en Japón, pero él no tenía una vida como los demás, añoraba tener un padre y una madre en la casa, incluso se aventuraba a imaginar una hermana a la cual molestar, como leía en las novelas ligeras que tanto vendían en los puestos de periódicos. Una vez que volvió a guardar todo aquello, decidió contar los días para el encuentro su padre.

Y ahí estaba, frente a una cabina de teléfono mientras esperaba a la mujer que le había mandado todo aquello, en un momento que todo el país se estremecía: un ser sin identificar irrumpía en las cercanías de la ciudad. Llamaba a un número, pero todas las vías de comunicación estaban cortadas, medio mundo resguardado en albergues y él se sintió extremadamente idiota cuando aquél ser pasó frente a él trayendo la calamidad para que la viviera en carne propia. Ni la policía, ni el ejército, ningún arma humana parecía rasguñarle, y fue ahí que tuvo el presentimiento de que el fin de la tierra estaba sucediendo.

Resignado a volver a su horrenda existencia a lado de un extraño, estuvo tentado de volver los pasos y salir corriendo, además, su aletargado instinto de supervivencia parecía finalmente gritarle que huyera, como si la idea de morir accidentalmente no fuera igual de interesante.

Entonces finalmente sucedió, al borde de la muerte, de ser parte del daño colateral de tremenda invasión, llegó un automóvil deportivo quemando llanta y colocándose frente a él, se abrió la puerta y la cautivadora vista de la mujer en un vestido negro entallado y usando unas gafas negras llegó a su cerebro, logrando reaccionar en cuestión de segundos, entrando sin reclamos después de la disculpa que ella le extendió.

– Lamento hacerte esperar –

Como si no supiera que él le estaba viendo las piernas desde que lo invitó a entrar, como si no adivinara que Shinji Ikari se sentía incómodo, pero para no verse como un inútil, no intentaba decir nada, de todos modos prefería cerrar la boca a que todo se pusiera peor.

– Soy Misato Katsuragi, y tú eres Shinji Ikari, el hijo del comandante supremo de NERV – indicó con una sonrisa, casi surrealista después de huir de un peligro gigantesco a fallecer aplastado por esa cosa que destruía tanques de guerra lo mismo que aviones de la milicia con una facilidad de espanto.

– Así que te envió mi padre – fue la primera respuesta que dio, con un tono de molestia que se escapó, no era la intención de Shinji culparla de su asunto con su progenitor – disculpe, me tiene aturdido todo esto. Señorita Katsuragi, me gustaría saber…

– Qué amable de tu parte decirme señorita, pero prefiero que me digas Misato, así no habrán tantas barreras ni formalismos – sugirió sonriente, mientras se dirigía a un punto estratégico antes de llegar a NERV para evaluar la situación e ir planeando un contra ataque, contando con que el chico no fuera renuente a cooperar.

– No estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero si así lo prefiere, así lo haré – extrañado por eso, tragó saliva y finalmente dijo con un leve rubor que no pudo disimular – Misato. ¿Sabes para qué me quiere mi padre?

– Eso es algo que estás por saber, Shinji – contestó sin despegar la vista del camino – no me habían comentado que el hijo del comandante era apuesto, ¿te molesta si te digo que lo eres?

– No tendría por qué molestarme – apresuradamente se llevó las manos a la cara, él no se consideraba guapo, ni siquiera era pretendido por ninguna chica de su clase, no había tenido novia, y era únicamente dedicado a sus estudios y a sus clases de violonchelo. El hecho de que una mujer le dijera algún cumplido estaba fuera de lo que él consideraría probable, en realidad, supuso que intentaba ser amable o que se trataba de una broma.

– Quisiera darte una buena bienvenida a NERV, pero como verás, las cosas andan un poco turbias, así que seré breve – y estacionó el auto a un costado de la carretera donde se veía todo el panorama del ataque, ella lo miró de nuevo, como si estuviera por hacer algo de lo cual no estuviera del todo segura – necesito que bajes un momento del auto – pidió amablemente, lo que el chico hizo sin reclamar, aunque por dentro se cuestionaba para qué, sobre todo con la aparente prisa que requería NERV que él llega a las instalaciones, sin saber que a él le encomendarían la defensa del Geofrente y del resto de Tokio-3. Ahí se quedó parado, observando los verdes montes y colinas que se ubicaban frente a él a lo lejos, como contraste del estridente y aparatoso ambiente de la ciudad, y de un momento a otro, la conductora del superdeportivo azul lo hizo dar media vuelta y chocar con sus labios, además de tomar su cabeza y manejarla profundizando el beso primero del prospecto de tercer piloto del Evangelion. Shinji no tuvo tiempo de sentirse alarmado y correr hasta morir como en una maratón, pero experimentaba algo como si fuera a sacudirse cada nervio de su cuerpo. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo en ese momento? ¿Por qué un beso a un adolescente? ¿Por qué a él? Olvidó sus cuestionamientos al momento que le continuó otro, con el labio tembloroso él intentaba seguirle, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo sus pulmones no se habían acabado el oxígeno de la última vez que tomó aire, Misato lo hacía bien, y veía que el joven engendro de su jefe no tenía muchas ganas de huir, notaba también que intentaba corresponderle con nula pericia, sentía la culpa de estar corrompiendo a un menor torturado por los miedos y existencialismo propios de su edad, pero también saboreaba el placer de sentirse incorrecta. Él figuraba estar en el más enfermo y desquiciado ensueño, pero no, todos sus signos vitales estaban ahí, el latido violento de su corazón, el torrente de sangre que circulaba por todo su cuerpo, lleno de hormonas, lleno de emoción, de una emoción extraña llamada deseo, sus pantalones parecían encogerse por debajo de la cintura, como si fuera un acto de magia, una fiebre que hacía bullir cada poro de su piel. Por el perfume de ella, que entraba por sus fosas nasales, tenía certeza de no estar soñando.


	2. II No me fio

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion es obra de Hideaki Anno y Gainax Studio, esta historia está basada en ese anime/manga, y ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Cómplices**_

_**Romance / Tragedy +16**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2014**_

**Capítulo II. No me fio**

Lágrimas salían de los ojos de Shinji, extrañamente él no notó eso hasta que sintió sus mejillas húmedas y sus ojos irritados, rendido ante el temor, se alejó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin virarse, sólo miraba al suelo con los puños apretados y el corazón latiendo fuerte, muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para escucharlo desde dentro y ser invadido por el pavor.

Angustiado, intentó decir algo para excusarse, había visto en la televisión que las personas que se besaban se mantenían juntas, no se repelían como lo había hecho, pues ello significaría que no compartían los mismos sentimientos – Lo siento, señorita Misato, yo… nadie… me había besado – dijo, sin contener otro sollozo, al mismo tiempo, con los ojos bien abiertos – lo lamento tanto… pero… siempre que me suceden cosas buenas… algo malo sucede… perdóneme señorita Misato – rogó, mientras que ésta comenzaba a comprender cuán miserable había sido la vida del chico, y que la fortuna estaba demasiado lejos para él, así, le atrajo hacia sus brazos y ahí lo mantuvo durante cierto tiempo, hasta que volvió a percibir lo apremiante que era para NERV tener un piloto para hacerle frente a la criatura invasora.

– Entiendo que no has tenido una vida feliz, pero… intenta sonreír, ahora mismo te necesitamos más que nunca – dijo con una voz tenue la mujer que le tenía abrazado, tenía que hallar la manera de estabilizarlo emocionalmente pues quizás al enterarse de sus futuras funciones dentro de NERV podría sufrir una crisis de nervios o llegar a reaccionar de manera no deseada.

Shinji por primera vez se sintió comprendido, o al menos no despreciado al verse vulnerable, se sintió pues con la comodidad de sonreír y secarse las lágrimas para verse reflejado en dos atentos y cristalinos orbes. ¿Al fin alguien estaba destinado a darle todo lo que necesitaba? ¿Comprensión, cariño, soporte en momentos críticos, incluso amor? Era demasiado precipitado aventurarse a aseverarlo, pero se sentía bien, lo suficiente como para esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

– Bueno, andando Shinji, y debo insistir, llámame Misato nada más, no quiero que haya barreras innecesarias entre nosotros – la mujer le soltó y le instó a entrar de nuevo al auto, se acomodó las gafas de sol que traía puestas, encendió el auto y volvieron al trayecto marcado, así, tras un par de minutos de silencio, ella reanudó la conversación – ¿Qué tal tu beso de bienvenida?

Esa pregunta en específico se la esperaba el chico, sin embargo, aún no encontraba una respuesta convincente que resultara, así que optó por decir lo que se le cruzó en la mente en ese preciso momento – No lo sé, Misato, es el primero que me dan en mi vida – confesó, sin embargo, inmediatamente aclaró que no se trataba de una mala experiencia – se sintió bien, Misato, pero… ¿puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste? Imagino que hay cientos de chicos que valen la pena y morirían por estar en mi lugar – dijo sinceramente extrañado por la anterior muestra de genuino afecto o ¿atracción? De la cual había sido destinatario.

– Porque eres un chico lindo – contestó al momento ella – y, no sé, creo que has sufrido lo suficiente como para que te den una deprimente bienvenida aventándote un manual y dándote indicaciones así nada más, como dije anteriormente, eres apuesto y algo me dice que te sientes solo en este mundo, precisamente por ello, te mereces algo a cambio de tanta desdicha, ¿no crees? – la deducción había sido como una descripción exacta y fiel a los hechos, Shinji evidentemente se sentía así, de manera que esbozó una sonrisa y guardó silencio. Finalmente traspasaron la entrada secreta al Geofrente, sin embargo, a la hábil directora de operaciones se le olvidó cómo llegar a donde se encontraba el Evangelion Unidad 01, de modo que estaban yendo de un lugar para otro sin lograr dar con su destino.

– Sé que estamos cerca, Shinji, sólo que esto es tan enredado que muchas puertas se parecen… tomemos ese ascensor ¿vale? No podemos perder tiempo, después del show que nos ofrecieron las fuerzas armadas de las naciones unidas allá afuera, por poco provocan que nos volquemos en el auto – ella tenía la firme convicción de que podría hallarlo sola, Shinji no dijo nada, aunque se estaba cansando de dar vueltas sin sentido, mas no se atrevería a mediar palabra por respeto o tolerancia a la mujer que le acababa de robar su primer beso y que, siendo sinceros, no lo había tomado como un pedazo de carne con habilidades especiales que era de utilidad para la ocasión. Entraron en el ascensor y al bajar unos cuantos pisos se encontraron con una mujer rubia en un traje de baño, cubierta con una bata de laboratorio, cuando en ese momento la tierra se cimbró como si de un sismo se tratase, habían lanzado apenas una bomba N2 contra el intruso que atacaba la ciudad con dirección a donde ellos se encontraban.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de operaciones, todos se sorprendían de que la bomba N2 era un fracaso, el enemigo seguía vivo, quizá no intacto, pero con daños menores no se iba a detener. La desilusión de los altos mandos militares de la ONU era evidente, habían empleado su último recurso y peor aún, eran testigos de que el ángel estaba restaurándose, y además, prediciendo sus ataques posteriores.

– Interesante – dijo Fuyutsuki mientras con esa típica postura de alguien que aguarda algo observaba al que fuera su pupilo prodigio, quien sin inmutarse, sabía que cualquier tecnología humana era inútil contra ese ser – volverá a atacar en cualquier momento. Ya son tres años, por cierto.

– Así es – fue la escueta respuesta que recibió, volvió la vista a la pantalla, sabía que el tiempo era contado, por lo cual esperaba que el individuo que haría posible un contraataque llegara de la mano de Katsuragi, esperando que por el hecho de ser llamado por su padre no se mostrara renuente a colaborar.

– El mando de la operación le ha sido confiado totalmente a usted, Gendo, no nos traicione – dijo el militar de más alto rango presente en el palco ex profeso para ellos, desde donde daban las ordenes a sus fuerzas armadas.

– No lo haré señor – dijo el aludido con voz solemne.

– Señor Ikari, ya vimos que nuestras armas no le afectan a este monstruo, por eso le damos una oportunidad, ¿entiende todo esto? –

– Así es, señor –

– ¿Y puede vencerlo? –

– Por supuesto, para eso existe NERV, señor – sentenció con total seguridad, ajustándose las extrañas gafas que portaba.

– Espero que lo logre – se despidieron los tres militares, desapareciendo de la zona de mando.

– Inicien la activación de la unidad 01 – ordenó Ikari, ante la atónita mirada de su ex profesor y segundo al mando.

– ¿Y el piloto? No hay ninguno disponible en este momento, señor – respondió el hombre viejo, intentando vislumbrar qué traía entre manos su joven superior.

– Ahora no, pero ya viene en camino – finalmente, volvió la mirada a las pantallas donde la información e imagen del ángel se podían observar, para después dedicarle una mirada que sólo Fuyutsuki entendía, y luego salir del lugar por un momento – lo dejo a cargo, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

De vuelta al ascensor, la rubia que respondía al título de Doctora, de nombre Ritsuko Akagi, miraba con interés al joven vástago de su superior.

– Parece que gustas de hacerme perder el tiempo, Misato – dijo regañándola con severidad – ¿Es este el chico del cual me informaron en el último reporte?

– Así es, el tercer elegido – afirmó con visible emoción ante la inquisitiva mirada de Ritsuko – Shinji Ikari.

– Es un placer, Doctora Ritsuko Akagi – dijo Ritsuko, sin quitar los ojos del muchacho.

– Gracias – dijo con nerviosismo.

– Es por aquí – indicó la mujer con bata, subiendo por una plataforma deslizante y llegando a un bote donde atravesaron un estanque de líquido rojo, mientras tanto, Misato Katsuragi se planteaba las probabilidades de que el EVA unidad 01 funcionara adecuadamente, mientras Shinji ojeaba rápidamente el manual que le habían dado apenas.

Una vez llegado a un punto del lugar, al traspasar una puerta hacia un lugar oscuro, se encendieron las luces y Shinji soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver un rostro gigante, probablemente perteneciente a un robot.

– Eso es… rayos, no dice nada acerca de esto en el manual – decía el chico con desesperación.

– Es porque esto no viene en el manual Shinji, es el arma definitiva de la humanidad, una forma de vida artificial denominada Evangelion Unidad 01 – dijo con un tono tan solemne que parecía enorgullecerse del todo por tremenda invención – su construcción fue secreta, es la última esperanza de nuestra especie.

– ¿Y mi padre fabricó esta… cosa? – dijo con la voz temblando, el ver tan sólo el tamaño de la unidad era suficiente como para aterrarlo. Una compuerta se abrió en otro punto del lugar, arriba, un hombre con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada altiva apareció súbitamente.

– Es correcto – el volumen de su voz era lo suficientemente alto como para que en cualquier rincón de ese lugar se le escuchara fuerte y claro – ha pasado tiempo sin verte.

– Padre – respondió Shinji, consternado e incapaz de mirarlo fijamente, el sólo recuerdo de la última vez que lo vio era suficiente como para que sintiera un intenso dolor emocional.

– Atacaremos – aseveró Gendo, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios.

– La unidad 00 está en fase criogénica, ¿piensan usar la unidad 01? No tienen certeza de que realmente funcione… Rei no está en condiciones de hacerlo, ¡no hay piloto! ¡no tiene sentido! – exclamó Katsuragi.

– Shinji Ikari, tú serás el piloto – dijo la doctora Akagi, ante la sorpresa de Misato.

– Rei Ayanami tardó demasiado tiempo en lograr sincronizarse con su unidad, no espere que lo haga, recién ha llegado y no tiene entrenamiento –

– Sólo necesita estar dentro de la unidad, no se espera que haga otra cosa – rebatió la rubia – nuestra prioridad es vencer a ese monstruo allá afuera. Si tenemos a alguien que puede intentar sincronizarse con el EVA 01, no debemos desperdiciar ese intento.

– Entiendo, Doctora Akagi – dijo rendida la jefa de operaciones.

– ¿Por qué me has llamado ahora, padre? – preguntó Shinji, intentando lidiar con la tristeza que se apoderaba de su mente.

– Es evidente que sabes por qué – respondió Gendo desde lo alto de donde estaba.

– ¿Tengo que pelear con esa cosa? –

– Así es –

– ¿Y por qué no me has buscado antes, por qué no me quisiste, por qué yo? – las preguntas, una tras otra, resonaban con tremenda impotencia, esperando una respuesta.

– Porque ahora puedes ser de utilidad – respondió el mayor de los Ikari – nadie más puede hacerlo.

– Nunca he usado un EVA, ¿entiendes? ¡Jamás podría hacerlo! –

– Descuida, te iremos guiando – por más que intentaba mantenerse estoico ante tales reclamos, a Gendo se le estaba colmando la paciencia, ese fue su intento por ser amable, pero fue inútil.

– No puedo hacerlo, no sé hacerlo ¡entiende! –

– Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo, si no, largo de aquí – finalmente estalló, ahora no podía fallarle el piloto que esperaba, y emplear el plan B era una total locura.

Un ataque otra vez hizo temblar todo el lugar, Shinji no se esperaba esa reacción, lo que hizo que se cerrara en él mismo.

– Shinji, has venido hasta aquí, ahora… es momento de intentar confrontar tus problemas… por favor… no es momento de huir – Misato intentó hacer cambiar de parecer a Shinji, pero él no haría nada aún, no podría con la enorme responsabilidad de cometer un error o tan sólo enfrentarse cara a cara con ese enemigo.

– Fuyutsuki, despierta a Rei – dijo secamente el jefe supremo de NERV.

Comenzaron a reconfigurar el EVA unidad 01 para Rei Ayanami, mientras ella era trasladada en camilla hasta donde éste se encontraba.

A medio camino en el puente donde se encontraba Shinji y Misato, recién transitaba Rei convaleciente, quejándose de sus severas heridas, y otro ataque, más poderoso, logró traspasar hacia el Geofrente, logrando derrumbar dos edificios provocando otro temblor lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rei cayera de su camilla y varias lámparas se desprendieran de su lugar con destino directo a Shinji Ikari, pero el EVA unidad 01 reaccionó voluntariamente sin ser activado y con su mano evitó que llegaran al tercer elegido.

– El EVA 01 se ha activado… ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡No hay cápsula ni piloto adentro! – exclamó la Doctora Akagi con sorpresa, era totalmente improbable que algo así pasara.

– ¿Se activó solo? Pero… – Misato no entendía si algo así era probable, sin embargo, en sus adentros pensaba sólo en una cosa, se trataba del elegido, no habría otra explicación.

Shinji corrió al auxilio de Rei, quien estaba en el suelo, sangrando a través de las vendas en su costado y gimiendo de dolor, no pudiendo soportar más, dio con la respuesta que su padre quería – lo haré, seré el piloto de la unidad 01… no quiero que todos mueran por mi culpa – la respuesta llegó hasta su padre, quien finalmente se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la zona de mando, nadie percibió que sonreía, no había error, Shinji Ikari era el único que podría pilotar ese EVA.

– _No debo huir, no debo huir… no debo morir ahora que Misato cree en mí, que mi padre cree en mí, que… Misato… probablemente sea la única persona que me quiera y no piense en utilizarme… quizás… nací para esto… ¡No lo sé! Pero… debo hacerlo._


	3. III Directo al Corazón

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion es obra de Hideaki Anno y Gainax Studio, esta historia está basada en ese anime/manga, y ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Cómplices**_

_**Romance / Tragedy +16**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2014**_

**Capítulo III. Directo al corazón**

Un par de meses habían pasado después de que Shinji derrotara al ángel Sachiel, seguía enfrascado en una depresión con muchas causales: en primer lugar, el reencuentro con su padre no había sido ni por asomo el deseado, en segundo lugar, no sabía ni por qué había decidido seguir siendo un piloto del EVA 01, y en tercer lugar, no sabía ni cómo tratar a Misato Katsuragi, no era de las personas que suelen hacer amigos y la verdad, después de aquél beso de bienvenida, nada claro quedaba de qué era lo que ella sentía por él.

Era jueves, y Misato, contrario a los últimos días, había llegado temprano por la noche. Shinji estaba sentado frente al televisor, haciendo zapping, mientras con otra mano sostenía una bolsa de hielos que se restregaba contra la mejilla derecha, podía recordar nítida y claramente cómo fue que se originó esa magulladura.

_**Preparatoria pública número uno de Tokio III, dos de la tarde**_

– Lo lamento, nuevo, tengo que golpearte, de lo contrario no me sentiría bien – dijo un muchacho vestido en un atuendo deportivo y acompañado de otro más bajo, con gafas y una cámara de video.

– Su hermana fue herida en el combate, por eso te golpeó, lo siento – se excusó el segundo, mientras guardaba su aparato en un bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

– Debe ser estúpido pensar que lo hice a propósito – contestó entre dientes el ahora afamado piloto – no manejo esa cosa por elección ¡no sabes nada! – gritó con toda la furia acumulada en ese preciso momento.

El tipo alto que respondía a Touji Suzuhara dio otro derechazo que mandó directo al suelo a Shinji, quien claudicó al esfuerzo de ponerse de pie otra vez. ¿Para qué? Pensó, ya vería la forma de eludir a una persona así. Rei Ayanami pasó de largo cuando lo vio, por un momento, percibió que él la quiso llamar, y por ello detuvo su andar para formular una sola pregunta.

– ¿Por qué? – el tono monocorde y distante parecía ser la forma habitual en que ella se expresaba, fría, lejana, pero ahora mismo le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, ella, una compañera de guerra de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada, insistió – ¿Por qué no te levantas?

– No tiene caso hacerlo, otra persona hará lo mismo, golpearme hasta tirarme en el suelo… prefiero evitarlo – repuso él.

– ¿Evitar el dolor es lo que haces? ¿Eso te complace? – lo que era un serio cuestionamiento por parte de Rei Ayanami sonó más a una malsana curiosidad que a Shinji no le cayó en gracia de ningún modo.

– Evadir el peligro es la acción lógica para protegerse, y en la medida que me sea posible evitar sentir dolor, no es que me complazca, es lo que hago para vivir... ¿te han golpeado alguna vez? – Shinji dejó que su indagación saliera de su boca por fuerza propia, no tenía intenciones de justificarse, mas lo consideraba necesario.

– No lo sé… pero no temo al dolor… el temor es algo que el Comandante Ikari me ha ordenado bloquear de mis pensamientos, es algo… que no conozco – respondió metódicamente la chica de cabellos azul celeste.

Shinji se levantó para caminar y quedar frente a frente – ¿Confías en mi padre, acaso? – le sostuvo la mirada, quería saber exactamente qué clase de vínculo tenían ella y su progenitor, la respuesta que escuchó tampoco fue muy alentadora.

– Hago lo que me ordena el Comandante Ikari – el tono de Rei parecía tornarse un poco violento, pero suficientemente moderado para no hacer sentir a Shinji amenazado.

– ¿Por qué? – insistió Shinji con la mirada extrañada, en realidad, no comprendía como alguien puede seguir las órdenes de otra persona sin cuestionarla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Rei, que aunque no tenía una misión o evaluación urgente en NERV, comenzó a desesperarse, pero mantuvo su estoicismo e insistió – Tú eres hijo del comandante… ¿por qué no confías en él? – Shinji no la entendía ¿acaso hablaba con un robot?

– Con un padre como el mío, hace tiempo que he dejado de confiar, no sólo en él, en nadie – dijo por lo bajo pero suficientemente claro como para que Rei escuchara, inmediatamente ella dio dos pasos al costado y antes de seguir su camino, miró a Shinji con mínima extrañeza.

– Entonces la acción lógica para que no sientas dolor es irte – fue la conclusión de Rei, dejando a un Shinji con la boca abierta sin poderle rebatir – adiós, Ikari-kun.

Algo impulsó a Shinji a detenerla – Espera… Rei Ayanami es tu nombre ¿no? – él observaba sus ojos queriendo encontrar algún indicio de esperanza, o algo que le insistiera permanecer en NERV.

– Así es – contestó ella, sin dar mayor atención a la mirada confundida y expectante del tercer elegido.

– Sé que suena tonto preguntarlo, pero… ¿Qué te hace confiar en mi padre? – la pregunta era intrascendente para Rei, quien no expresó sorpresa, más bien mantuvo su semblante tranquilo, dio una breve mirada al cielo del atardecer, y continuó su camino.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Misato reparó en el mutismo de Shinji, así que fue a acercarse a la sala para ver que definitivamente se trataba de una bolsa de hielo con la que intentaba bajar la hinchazón del golpe, aunque más herido se sentía por dentro ¿Por qué Rei confiaba ciegamente en el comandante? Llegó a pensar en que ellos dos eran tan similares, tan fríos. Ella se acercó cuidadosamente para ocupar la otra plaza del sillón, y retirarle esa bolsa con cuidado, el contacto de la mano de Misato con la suya despertó su cerebro y éste lo obligó a voltear la cara para ver a su ahora tutora, quien se veía consternada.

– Misato… cuando dijiste que me necesitaban… era para pilotar esa cosa… pero… eso me causó mucho sufrimiento cuando me enfrenté con esa cosa… hoy mismo me ha golpeado un chico al saber que yo era quien manejaba al EVA 01… por eso esta compresa… ¿Por qué necesitarme cuando tienen a una piloto más decidida y menos cobarde que yo?... es lo que he estado pensando camino a casa… perdona, sé que no te incumben estas dudas de un adolescente… no eres mi madre ni tengo un vínculo contigo… olvida lo que dije –

La mujer no dejó que él volviera la cara al suelo, en un acto que él no se esperaba, le rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que su rostro descansara en su hombro, al oído, su respuesta se escuchó tenue pero clara – claro que me incumben, Shinji, a pesar de este tiempo tan corto que nos hemos conocido, me importas… respecto a lo demás, es poco probable que comprendan tu situación, nadie más experimentó lo que tú a bordo de la unidad uno, y más importante… la humanidad te necesita, de no pelear contra los ángeles todos estaríamos perdidos… condenados a desaparecer, sólo te pido creer en ti mismo – el sentir de cerca el olor de su cabello, su perfume, su calidez, era el bálsamo que calmaba la frustración del tercer elegido, quien nunca antes había sido consolado, al menos no recordaba la última ocasión en que eso sucediera.

– Necesito una razón para seguir… una suficientemente fuerte para poder pensar en ella cuando vuelva a subir a esa cosa, cuando me enfrente a la posibilidad de morir, porque… fuerte no soy – Shinji intentaba aferrarse a algo, no importaba si fuera una barbaridad, una estulticia, pero a algo que no dejara que sus ganas de huir sin rumbo fueran mayor que su propia voluntad. Lo que escuchó a continuación lo paralizó por completo.

– Te necesito, Shinji… te necesito conmigo, porque quiero vivir… y porque quiero quererte, quiero verte sonreír, sonreírle al destino por más que se empeñe en hacernos daño… porque quiero creer que después de tanto sufrir finalmente valdrá la pena haber vivido – Misato hacía más fuerte el abrazo sin intenciones de dejarlo escapar, pero tampoco de obligarlo a quedarse, después de todo, hacía tiempo que se sentía completamente sola a pesar de convivir con tanta gente en su trabajo, y a pesar de que entendía que era un poco egoísta querer llenar ese vacío con Shinji, también comprendía que él necesitaba cariño verdadero, y de ser posible, estaba dispuesta a entregárselo con la promesa de enfrentar ellos dos todo lo bueno o malo que pudiera venir.

– Misato… sé que soy poca cosa… que sin ser por el EVA, a nadie le importaría, pero… si tú me necesitas, no me iré... porque… a pesar de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy contigo, no puedo pasar por alto que… me gusta estar contigo, me… me… me gustas – su cuerpo temblaba, a pesar de que su sangre hervía, y es que sentía que su corazón quería estallar, pero ella no lo soltó, en ese momento las mismas afecciones que sufría Shinji las sentía con la misma intensidad… ¿Desde cuándo no se había sentido así? ¿Desde Kaji? No… estas eran palabras que nunca había escuchado, que nadie se las había dirigido, y quiso creer en ese instante que todo lo que buscó en otra gente lo había encontrado en un joven de catorce años y medio, que era temeroso, solitario y taciturno, esas palabras sinceras, que no eran pronunciadas con el afán de aprovecharse de ella, sino que habían sido una fuga de esa coraza que Shinji Ikari tenía en su alma, procedentes desde el fondo de su ser, que desataron las amarras de su razón y apoderándose de su cuerpo, en momento de frenesí, busco los ojos de azul acero que estaban empañados por las lágrimas y mostraban sorpresa, aprovechó que por ello su boca estaba abierta, sus labios temblorosos, sin saber qué hacer, y lentamente se fue acercando a ellos, hasta rozarlos suavemente, sin entrever dudas ni reclamos de su consciente al meterse en el corazón de un hombre cuya edad era apenas la mitad de los años que ella tenía, sólo dejándose llevar por lo que sentía.

Una vez cesó el beso, ambos se sonrieron, sin llegar a decirse nada, y a pesar de que el televisor que estaba inconvenientemente en el canal de noticias principal de Japón, con el presentador parloteando acerca de lo peligroso que había sido el suceso del primer encuentro del EVA con un ser desconocido llegado desde el espacio sideral, y posteriormente fuera cortada la señal para ser sustituida por publicidad, no les importó nada más, así que salieron de ese apartamento tomados de la mano, algo que tampoco era usual para Shinji, y fueron a cenar a un restaurante, pues la alacena estaba casi desierta y la verdad, tenían demasiada hambre como para ir a un supermercado a abastecerse de alimentos y luego esperar a cocinarlos.

Al llegar al lugar, al presentarse ante el anfitrión para solicitar una mesa, él les miró un tanto desconcertado, pero volvió la vista a su lista de mesas y ocupantes, así, con una servicial sonrisa dispuso preguntarles si esperaban a más personas.

– Sólo dos – respondió Misato, y al adivinar que el buen hombre del restaurante preguntaría a qué nombre designaría la mesa, rio ligeramente – a nombre de la familia Katsuragi, somos hermanos, él se llama Shinji Katsuragi y yo Misato Katsuragi, espero pueda darnos una buena mesa, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, así que quiero un poco de privacidad.

– Entiendo, permítame un momento por favor – el hombre se volteó para hablar con el capitán de meseros que atendía el lugar, en ese momento Shinji aprovechó para hablar sobre el tema.

– ¿Hermanos? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Misato soltó una contenida carcajada ante la incomprensión patente en el rostro de su protegido, así aun, respondió a su inquietud – No quise decir que eras piloto del EVA, Shinji, suficiente es tener ya un moretón como ese ¿no te parece? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además, es raro ver a un jovencito como tú con una mujer hermosa como yo, mucha gente pensaría que te estoy corrompiendo – la mujer tomó su mejilla y la pellizcó muy ligeramente, para después despeinarlo con una mano – tengo mucha hambre como para dar explicaciones a los demás.

– Supongo que tienes razón – musitó él, sin evitar sentirse un poco apenado, menos mal que su mente no hizo un ejercicio de retrospectiva porque de hacerlo, se hubiera puesto peligrosamente tan rojo como una señal de tráfico.

La mesa donde los condujeron estaba en una de las esquinas, y aprovechando que no había mucha ocupación, su alrededor estaba casi vacío, así que podrían hablar de lo que quisieran sin que nadie escuchase nada o le llegase a importar una conversación entre ellos dos, de manera que comenzó a hablar de ella misma en un ejercicio con la finalidad de conocerse mejor, habló de su padre, de su pasado en la universidad, con un gran enfoque en el tema Kaji, cómo había empezado y concluido su relación con él, y cómo desde que eso acabó, se había concentrado únicamente en trabajar duro para haber llegado al puesto donde estaba, sin fijarse en su vida amorosa que, hasta ese entonces, había dejado hasta el menor nivel de sus prioridades.

– Así que Kaji fue tu primer y único amor… siento un poco de celos por él – dijo despreocupadamente el chico, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir sin pensar, intentó corregirse – quiero decir… por como hablas de él, es un mujeriego por el cual todavía sientes algo… ¡perdona! No debí llamarlo así, ha sido un atrevimiento incorrecto de mi parte, perdóname Misato – no sabía que sucedía con él, ni por qué se sintió con la libertad de decirle mujeriego a alguien que no conocía para nada – supongo que hablé de más.

– Oh Shinji, no esperaba que fueras celoso… y debo decirte que estás equivocado, sí, Kaji fue mi primer amor, pero no el único… al menos, no quiero que sea el único – a Shinji casi se le sale el corazón con ese comentario, ahora sí, desde el primer beso antes de llegar a NERV hasta el segundo en casa de esa mujer volvieron a su mente con gran rapidez e intensidad, y supuso temerariamente que se referiría a él.

– Pero es que no debería de sentir celos… no sé qué me sucedió – Shinji tenía la mirada en la mesa sin atreverse a volverla a los ojos color lavanda de esa mujer, quien veía con gran diversión como él no hallaba forma de deshacer ese 'error'.

– No hay nada que perdonar, no puedes culparte de sentir cosas, y… a decir verdad, me halaga que un chico como tú quiera protegerme cuando debería ser todo lo contrario, eso… dice mucho de ti – ella tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas por encima de la mesa, intentando calmarlo – ahora dime… ¿qué vas a comer?


	4. IV Si tú te atreves

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion es obra de Hideaki Anno y Gainax Studio, esta historia está basada en ese anime/manga, y ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Cómplices**_

_**Romance / Tragedy +16**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2014**_

**Capítulo IV. Si tú te atreves**

Tras la magnífica cena que tuvieron ambos, tanto Shinji como Misato fueron a la cama por separado pensando en lo sucedido por la tarde. Era el momento preciso de decidirse a atreverse o renunciar, podría parecer ilógico, pero ambos habían declarado firmemente cuánto necesitaban uno del otro. Era un error por el ángulo que se le observase, decía la conciencia de la mujer que ejercía como tutora del menor, un error que podía corregir para no dejar su libertad a la incertidumbre de estar o no cometiendo un delito, de detener esos pensamientos vagos donde ambos están unidos sin importar la catástrofe alrededor, de ignorar miradas acusadoras. Shinji tenía en él una esperanza de no separarse jamás de ella, pero reconocía que estaba cometiendo quizá la más grande de las estupideces, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, la única oportunidad real, dispuesta y precisa para salir del infierno que se estaba volviendo pelear en soledad una guerra que nunca deseó lidiar.

Ambos se daban cuenta, no obstante, que no sería lo mismo… simplemente no se podían ver como antaño, eran ahora algo más que tutora y tutelado, y peligrosamente ambos corazones iban enlazándose con flagelos invisibles, ambas almas se conjugaban y aunque aún era temprano como para elegir otro camino, en ambos crecía la duda, la duda consistente en saber si… acaso… era algo más lo que sentía uno por el otro.

No pudiendo conciliar el sueño, Shinji comenzó a removerse en su cama con desespero, indeciso y nervioso de no saber cómo reaccionar al día siguiente, surgía en cada uno la necesidad infaltable, impostergable, imprudente y vital de saberse correspondidos. La lógica insistía en que era un yerro que les saldría caro, muy caro para los dos.

Ella le duplicaba la edad, eso era cierto, pero habían casos peores, no obstante, eso no era pretexto para justificar un romance prohibido, secreto, en caso de darse la posibilidad de tenerlo. Estaría lista para el momento en que ambos, sin mayores consideraciones, se entregaran en pleno uno al otro, sin importarles nada. Misato se tocaba los labios remembrando el beso que había compartido con Shinji, el primero para él, uno tierno, lleno de amor, lleno con la esperanza de que no acabara yéndose para siempre. Atreverse o no a probarlos de nuevo, a ser más que cosa de una ocasión, atreverse… no era cosa fácil, ambos tenían cierta reticencia a cosas que implicaran tantísimo riesgo. Más el tercer piloto ¿Cómo ocultaría el labial en su cara, la sonrisa nerviosa cuando la viera de nuevo, la inquietud de desarmarse en un suspiro cuando ambas miradas se encontraran?

Por la mañana ambos se levantaron a la misma hora, con las ojeras causadas por el ya mencionado insomnio. En la mesa de la cocina finalmente se volverían a ver las caras teniendo frente a ellos un par de pan recién salido de la tostadora, jugo de naranja para él, y una cerveza fría recién destapada para ella. Cuando el momento llegó, ellos se mordieron los labios como queriendo evitar ser escuchados, recriminando todo lo reflexionado recientemente. Lo primero que hizo Misato fue saludar torpemente entre balbuceos, como las veces en que estaba al borde de la congestión alcohólica y era capaz de decir una palabra o dos.

– Buenos días… Shinji –

– Buenos días, Misato –

A ambos les ardían las mejillas con gran violencia, si debían decidir era este el instante, por eso, cuando ella comenzó por serenarse y mirarle fijamente, pero era imposible sostenerla.

– Sábado, ¿no? No hay pruebas este día – comentó ella intentando continuar con una conversación atropellada.

– No las hay… pero… ¿puedo ir contigo a NERV? Es decir… no tengo nada qué hacer y realmente… comprenderé si no quieres que vaya – contestó Shinji con un dejo que preveía una negativa que no llegó.

– Claro que puedes, eres un piloto del EVA, es bueno que tengas interés por NERV, conocer más lo que rodea tus labores como piloto – respondió ella a la petición, causando en él una grata sorpresa.

– Bueno, sí… no es esa la razón pero… debo suponer que eso es lo que debe pensar un piloto del EVA ¿eh? Quiero ver los controles, es decir, cómo va progresando una misión desde donde… donde tú estás… quizás pueda ayudar un poco – dijo Shinji siendo todo un manojo de nervios, se atrevió a buscar los ojos de esa mujer. Los encontró expresando cierta extrañeza, escrutando en la de él sus veras intenciones.

– Muy bien, Shinji, si quieres ir conmigo tienes que recoger y asear el departamento durante el tiempo que me doy una ducha… ¿entendido? Nada de peros – indicó Misato, regalándole una de esas sonrisas especiales capaces de hacer caer en sus redes de encanto a cualquier mortal. Al instante accedió a cumplir con la condición y en un santiamén para él, el lugar estaba presentable.

No obstante eso, la imagen mental donde tanto su protectora como él quedaban abrazados a la luz del sol poniéndose en el horizonte lo asaltó en un instante, esa calidez que nunca antes había sentido… esa cercanía desataba ideas en él, como en aquella ocasión en que se quedó mirando esa foto sintiendo algo dentro de él removerse, y quizás la justificación a ese tipo de pensamientos era la edad en la que estaba, donde las hormonas eran protagonistas del deseo.

Obediente, esperó el tiempo suficiente para que ella saliera del baño y viera el nuevo aspecto del hogar que ambos compartían. Esperó suficiente y finalmente el lugar donde se ducharía estaba del todo desierto, para él únicamente. Serenándose logró estar fuera del agua lo más pronto que pudo, el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón era trepidante, agitado, y no podía decirse menos del de Misato que sentía una gran pizca de felicidad al ver interés mutuo, como bono extra, Shinji podría tomarle gusto a su cargo, superar el conflicto que supone ver a su padre distrayéndose con otra cosa, pero lo importante, lo esencial, es que él quería estar con ella.

Ikari, ya en su habitación habiendo previsto el mayor sigilo posible, se preguntaba si sería apropiado vestir un poco diferente de su atuendo habitual, no tenía, sin embargo, muchas opciones, pero recordaba haber comprado unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros que no había estrenado por la simple y sencilla razón de que… se sentía más cómodo portando siempre lo mismo, con el fin de mimetizarse y finalmente desaparecer entre la gente como algo ordinario, tan ordinario como un poster viejo pegado en la calle que nadie observara. Pero mentalmente hoy se sentía menos complicado, su cabeza no había estado torturándole con la idea de estar en una fantasía, de que todo fuera ilusión y que la finalidad de todos fuera utilizarlo. No, esta vez se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para creer el cambio de panorama que se volvía evidentemente menos catastrófico y deprimente.

Salió al fin y Misato se sintió contenta al verlo probarse algo nuevo, por eso no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hacérselo saber al chico – Wow, Shinji, sin duda eres un jovencito muy apuesto, ¡andando! Un día muy emocionante nos espera, ¿sabes por qué? – ya había tomado las llaves cuando lo tomó de la mano y salieron ambos del solitario apartamento.

– ¿Es un día festivo? –

– No, tontito, ¡es el primer día que voy al trabajo con un compañero! – dijo ella rebozando de alegría antes de abrir el auto, sucedida por un gran eco. Eco. Eco – ¡en marcha! – y el Renault Alpine 310 de color azul quemó llanta para dirigirse a una de las entradas donde transbordarían al Geofrente.


	5. V Te desean

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion es obra de Hideaki Anno y Gainax Studio, esta historia está basada en ese anime/manga, y ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Cómplices**_

_**Romance / Tragedy +16**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2014**_

**Capítulo V. Te desean**

Los días pasaban de manera ordinaria y sin mucha novedad, no había avistamientos de otro enemigo y Shinji era sometido a un fuerte entrenamiento que para bien o para mal entretenía su mente y sobre todo su cuerpo iba torneándose a raíz del ejercicio. Mes y medio de que Shinji fuese presentado como el tercer elegido y que en casa Misato y él vivieran en una agradable armonía. No se habían vuelto a besar desde ese momento, pero por otro lado, hacían otras cosas juntos, veían la serie de anime favorita de Shinji, Zombie Loan, y después el dorama que guardaba la mujer en el TiVo, sin duda con muchos altibajos y situaciones de enredos sentimentales que la distraían de su entorno habitual de máquinas y armas.

Cada que ellos iban al supermercado era un acontecimiento de cierta tensión para Shinji y con suficiente razón, sólo que él no entendía del todo por qué. Misato, esa mujer despreocupada que ejercía como su tutora y por quien sentía un creciente afecto, solía salir a comprar igual que como andaba en casa, con una playera holgada y unos shorts, que para bien o mal dejaban ver el buen estado físico que ella tenía.

El joven Ikari de pronto comenzó por interesarse en las personas que estaban en el lugar y hacia dónde dirigían su vista, muchas de las cuales, preponderantemente varones, lo hacían hacia el cuerpo de Misato, y para él eso era de preocuparse. Con cada vez más frecuencia, notaba que se alteraba cuando algún mirón se le quedaba viendo a la mujer con la que vivía, y de no ser porque era un inseguro y tímido adolescente de catorce años, casi quince, se enteraría de que lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos, instinto aterrador causado por el amor que le tenía a su superiora.

De vez en vez él tomaba de la mano a Misato de manera aparentemente involuntaria, causando que ella se extrañara de ello, y las veces que preguntaba la razón de esa reacción, que apreciaba silenciosamente, la respuesta era una excusa, bien que había estado pensando en la batalla contra el ángel que destruyó estando inconsciente, bien porque un mal recuerdo de su padre le había cruzado la mente.

Llegó el día en que volvía a enfrentar a un ángel. Un par de horas antes Shinji reflexionaba acerca del curioso vínculo de la primer elegida con su padre, y las razones que le dieron acerca del entonces delicado estado de salud de la chica, por quien no sentía ninguna empatía, pero tampoco para llegar a decir que la odiaba.

Lo que sí mantenía cierta turbación en sus pensamientos era el suceso con Rei en su departamento. Esa vez que Ritsuko fue invitada a cenar con el banquete preparado por Misato ella le pidió que fuese a dejar su nueva identificación a la primera piloto, él, sin poner objeción, aceptó e incluso la doctora hizo un comentario acerca de que él posiblemente se sienta atraído hacia Ayanami, error total, hasta entonces.

Recordó que esa vez abrió la puerta del departamento tras llamar sin tener respuesta, la puerta no estaba cerrada y sólo hubo de darle un empujoncito para que pudiese abrirse. Una vez adentró le volvió a llamar, husmeando en el lugar notó que era poco acogedor y además que había múltiples vendas usadas además de otros medicamentos utilizados, y gasas con sangre seca. Lo que más le atrajo la atención fue el par de lentes averiados que estaban encima de la cómoda, esos lentes pertenecían al Comandante Ikari, estaba seguro.

En ese momento Rei salió del baño empapada con una toalla sobre sus hombros, mostrando su desnudez sin reparar en ello, se acercó a Shinji a intentar quitarle las gafas, y en una consecución de sucesos donde la torpeza de Shinji fue la razón principal, ambos cayeron, él encima de ella, con una mano en un lugar inadecuado, pese a ello, ella no reclamó nada ni lo llamó pervertido, sólo preguntó si se movería, en el sentido de que si iba a quitársele de encima. Shinji por otra parte tenía el corazón acelerado al notar que había tocado la piel de un lugar muy específico de la chica, y eso le alborotó las hormonas un poco, sin embargo la vergüenza hizo nula cualquier posibilidad de que pensara en cosas raras respecto a Rei, incluso imposibilitaba que Shinji articulase una frase sin tartamudear. La siguió después de que esta se puso las prendas del colegio y se encaminara a NERV sin mediar palabra, y también volvió a su mejilla el ardor de esa bofetada por decirle que él no creía para nada en el trabajo de su padre.

De nuevo, en la cápsula de inserción, intentaba serenarse para poder manejar el gigante robot de manera más adecuada, mejor que la primera ocasión donde, gracias a que el EVA despertó en un modo bestial de manera involuntaria e hizo añicos al ángel, pero esta vez esperaba poder dar más pelea.

El enemigo, denominado el quinto ángel, Ramiel, era un extraño ser con forma geométrica que flotaba por encima de la ciudad, y en el momento en que la unidad 01 fue lanzada, dos, tres pasos y el ángel con una velocidad demencial lanzó un rayo que dejó fuera de combate al EVA. Al parecer había que planear las cosas de mejor manera, dado que un ataque directo era imposible.

Ikari hijo había perdido la conciencia, inmerso en un sueño donde las ocasiones en que se percataba que las miradas de muchos varones se dirigían hacia su tutora, y en el que él siempre la tomaba de la mano y a veces devolvía las miradas con aire de defensa, queriendo hacer notar que era mejor que siguieran soñando esos imbéciles, puesto que Misato era una persona muy especial. Su persona más especial.

Despertó de nuevo en ese espantoso lugar antiséptico, inocuo, de monótonas tonalidades blanquigrises, notó que de nuevo había fallado, se había desmayado, y que probablemente esta vez el peligro seguía al acecho. Entonces entró Rei, pensó que ella le daría otra bofetada por lo ocurrido ese día en el departamento, pero sólo se limitó a relatarle cronológicamente los sucesos y el estado de la ciudad ante la presencia del intruso que no había podido vencer.

– Tu ropa – indicó ella dándole un nuevo traje especial, y en ese momento se percató de que estaba desnudo y la sábana apenas cubría de su entrepierna para abajo. Se cubrió más, avergonzado profundamente.

– Tu comida – ella le acercó el carrito con los alimentos preparados, pero no tenía mucha hambre en realidad, además, siempre detestaba el sazón insípido de la comida de ese hospital. Finalmente, medió palabra.

– Oye, Rei… esa vez que me dijiste acerca de que evitar el dolor… para eso uno debe huir… ¿Acaso entonces no sientes dolor? –

– Mi dolor es irrelevante, es mi deber arriesgar incluso mi vida para llevar la misión a cabo – contestó en ese tono serio – ¿Por qué volviste?

– Volví a pilotar el EVA no porque me guste, sino porque me importa una persona, y cuando nos importa esa persona más que a nadie en este mundo, somos capaces… debemos ser capaces de sobrellevar el dolor y mantener a salvo a esa persona, a esas personas que nos importan – contestó Shinji con Misato en el pensamiento – Pero tú… sientes dolor, es decir, si te golpea algo, duele.

– Es irrelevante – respondió Rei, amagando con irse.

– No – Shinji hizo un esfuerzo para tomarle la mano – Rei, vivir como piloto no significa que no podamos sentir… sólo quiero saber si sientes… necesito saber…

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque a mí me importa saberlo, y si es necesaria una orden para que me respondas, sería capaz de hacer todo porque te la den… por favor, no te vayas aún –

– No soy de piedra, si es lo que piensas, siento como tú, incluso… – esa respuesta hizo que Shinji se sorprendiera, al parecer ella sí podía pensar por sí misma, razón por la cual se congratulaba de que no fuese un robot – no me he ido de NERV también porque mi misión en la vida es salvar a las personas. No tengo otra razón para vivir. No tengo tampoco deseos de renunciar a mi misión.

– En eso somos iguales – concluyó Shinji – gracias por todo.

Rei se retiró, con la misma expresión seria de siempre, pero con esa última frase en mente de manera intermitente. _En eso somos iguales_ ¿Qué había de importancia en ser igual al tercer elegido? – _Ser igual a Ikari, no me lo han ordenado, pero él dice que somos iguales… debo de concentrarme en prepararme y seguir instrucciones, nada más_ – ella pensó en voz alta, pero no le importó.

Una vez que las instrucciones de la Doctora Ritsuko y de Misato, ellos esperaban en a que la famosa misión Yashima diera inicio, y en esos momentos el silencio se hizo incómodo entre los dos.

– Así que tu misión es salvar a toda la gente… ¿Por qué? – preguntó Shinji, mirando cómo la ciudad iba apagando sus luces, energía que estaría acumulándose como arma para acabar con el enemigo.

– Sí – respondió Ayanami, convencida de ello.

– Eres fuerte –

– No tengo a nadie – respondió ella con la misma convicción – nací para cumplir mi misión, únicamente, no obstante, no tengo ningún vínculo con nadie – esas palabras remecieron a Shinji por entero ¿eso se sentía no tener a nadie en el mundo? Por lo menos él tenía una casa a donde Misato y Pen-pen lo esperaban, incluso a veces parecía que la calculadora doctora Ritsuko tenía en cierto grado alguna preocupación por él, sin importar si ésta era causada porque él era un piloto de NERV – Debemos irnos. Shinji, adiós.

Y ahí estaba, en posición apuntando al enemigo desde el monte Futago, ya se estaban cargando las energías concentradas en el cargador del arma en un progreso del 60%, espera que era inevitablemente frustrante para Shinji, quien al momento de recibir la orden de tiro no pudo atinarle al enemigo, y como si fuera poco, éste había llegado a la última capa de blindaje del Geofrente.

Se odió a sí mismo en el momento en que vio a Ayanami ponerse enfrente con un escudo para protegerlo en tanto la carga de energía volvía a estar disponible para ser disparada, la sangre la tenía hirviendo al ver que esa protección se estaba deshaciendo y que la chica muy probablemente quedaría expuesta a un disparo fulminante, al momento en que pudo disparar, casi ya para desaparecer ese escudo, el rayo de positrones atravesó al ángel y finalmente éste estalló y se deshizo dejando escombros esparcidos.

Al ver que la unidad doble cero se desplomaba Shinji salió tan rápido como fue posible y, justo como Gendo Ikari había intentado abrir la cápsula de inserción, notó que esta estaba ardiendo mas no le importó al momento en que intentaba abrirla. Después de un gran forcejeo, abrió la escotilla para ver a una Rei apenas consciente, pero viva.

– Ayanami, Rei, ¿estás bien? – preguntó desesperado, intentando que ella pudiese responder algo, ésta asintió con la cabeza – No vuelvas a decir… no digas jamás que no tienes a nadie, porque… me tienes a mí, sí, me tienes a mí, no nos conocemos mucho pero somos compañeros, y… quiero ser tu amigo, por eso me importas, por eso… me tienes, no quiero que vuelvas a despedirte así antes de empezar una misión… es triste… no lo hagas más – dijo Shinji con lágrimas anegadas en los ojos.

– ¿Por qué lloras?... lo siento, no sé qué hacer o sentir en momentos como éste – respondió un tanto apenada, al escuchar que ella era importante para él.

– ¿Por qué no intentas sonreír? – Sugirió Shinji – ven, necesitamos que te atiendan.

Entonces, ella sonrió.

Después de que llegó una unidad transportadora con primeros auxilios, los dos pilotos fueron llevados ante el servicio médico para hacer una revisión rápida y confirmar que estaban fuera de peligro. Cuando ambos salieron de los vestidores, se miraron un momento. Él se acercó y tomó tímidamente sus manos.

– Intentemos ser amigos… es demasiado pelear contra esas cosas y pensar que no nos tenemos uno al otro – Shinji sonreía levemente, al ver a Rei ligeramente desconcertada.

– Está bien, Ikari-kun – respondió ligeramente entusiasmada. Luego fueron a tomar un refrigerio en tanto la tutora de Shinji llenaba unos informes antes de volver a casa.

– ¿Sabes? La primera persona con la que he sentido que no estoy sólo fue Misato, ella… me ha hecho ver la vida diferente... – le confesó Shinji – es una de las razones por las cuales sigo aquí, pero esta vez me he dado cuenta de que tengo otra razón para pelear en el EVA.

– ¿Cuál? –

– Tú – Shinji se sentía en cierta forma cómodo con la presencia de Ayanami, de otra forma no sería capaz de decir tantas cosas como esa, esa respuesta hizo que Rei tuviera un casi imperceptible rubor en el rostro – eres mi amiga, mi compañera de guerra, eres… quien pelearía a mi lado, o quien intentaría salvarme, por eso me importas, porque si estuviera muriendo me salvarías ¿no es así?

– Siempre te salvaré, Ikari-kun – respondió ella en apenas un susurro – tu… – el habla se le comenzaba a dificultar, y ella se sorprendió de ese hecho, pero continuó – has sido la primera persona que me dice que le importo, la primera que me ha pedido sonreír.

– Entonces puedo dormir tranquilo en las noches – afirmó mientras cambiaba a una postura más relajada.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque sé que estarás ahí cuando corra peligro... porque… eres mi amiga – concluyó él – y como mi amiga, puedo contarte a ti cosas que a nadie más podría – agregó – porque lo que te cuente y sea secreto no se lo contarías a nadie ¿cierto?

– Si tú lo dices –

– Bueno, eso me tranquiliza… porque, verás, me moriré si no le cuento a alguien lo que me pasa, o lo que creo que me pasa –

– Para eso está la Doctora Akagi, ella se encarga de mantenerte con vida fuera del EVA – respondió en automático Rei, no entendiendo lo que él le decía.

– Me refiero a que necesito decirle a alguien, a una amiga… algo que nadie debería saber más que esa amiga – dijo Shinji, explicándose un poco al ver la expresión facial de Ayanami – así que te diré un secreto, no se lo cuentes a nadie, te lo suplico.

– Está bien – y Rei se acercó a Shinji para que éste le pudiese hablar bajito.

– No me siento bien cuando voy al supermercado con Misato y otros hombres la ven – finalmente dijo el chico.


End file.
